Little Miss Brainy
Flexers except Balk (Mixels, all 3 are intelligent) *Brainy Smurf (Smurfs, both are blue and intelligent), *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls, both are intelligent), *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons, both are blonde, intelligent, and have red), *Wendy Testaburger (South Park, both are intelligent), *Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot, both are intelligent, blue and have blonde hair), *Marvin The Martian (Looney Tunes, both are intelligent), *Scarlett (Total Drama Series, both are intelligent), *Ravenclaw Students (Harry Potter, most of them, including her, are intelligent), *Brainy (Hey Arnold, both have the same name), *Lizzie Tickle (Oakie Doke, both are intelligent), *Kit (Kerwhizz, both are intelligent and are girls), *Truman (Dino Babies, both are blue and intelligent), *Gretchen Grundler (Recess, both are intelligent), *Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo, both are intelligent), *Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones, both are intelligent), *Edd/Double Dee (Ed, Edd, n Eddy, both are intelligent), *Tennis ball (Battle for dream island, both are intelligent), *Golf Ball (Battle for dream island, both are intelligent), *Book (BFDIA, Both are brainy and blue), *Test Tube (Inanimate insanity, both are brainy), *Matilda Wormwood (Roald Dahl, both are intelligent), *Valerie Brown (Josie and the Pussycats, both are intelligent), *Penny (Inspector Gadget, both are intelligent and have blonde hair), *Brainy Brian (Horrid Henry, both are intelligent), *Beaver and Badger (Franklin the Turtle, all three are intelligent), *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy, both are smart and intelligent), *Big Mamma (The Fox and the Hound, both are intelligent), *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove, both are intelligent and have yellow), *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron, both are intelligent and have yellow hair), *Nancy Pancy (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are intelligent), *Shy Violet (Rainbow Brite, both are intelligent), *Erin (The Pumpkin Road Kids, both are brainy and blue) *Carmen (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are intelligent), *Bulma (Dragon Ball, both are intelligent), *Bea Spells-a-Lot (Lalaloopsy, both are intelligent), *Neville the Elephant (Pic Me, both are blue and intelligent), *Russell (Littlest Pet Shop, both are intelligent), *Phoebe Heyerdahl (Hey Arnold!, both have blue, are smart and intelligent), *Spike (Flushed Away, both are intelligent), *Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh, both have a vast intelligence), *Miss I #2 (Letter People, both are intelligent), *Charlie Pringle (Postman Pat, both are brainy) *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon, both wear blue and have a vast intelligence) *Metagross (Pokemon, both are blue, have yellow in them, and are intelligent) *Bunsen Honeydew (Muppets, both are intelligent) *Ellody, Emma, Kitty, and Mary (The Ridonculous Race, all five are intelligent) *Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs, both are intelligent) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House, both are intelligent) *Zim, Zam and Zoom (Messy Goes to Okido, all four are intelligent) *Mina (Jelly Jamm, both are blue and intelligent) *Sam (Totally Spies, both have a vast intelligence) *Mechenica (ARMS, both intelligent) *Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus, both are blonde and intelligent) *Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends, both are blue and intelligent) *Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM, both are intelligent) *Sunshine (TUGS, both are intelligent) *Edward (The Railway Series, both are blue and intelligent) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse, both are blue and intelligent) *Bubbles (Oddbods, both are brainy and have yellow) *Remote (Battle For BFDI, both are brainy and have red) *Sapphie (Jewelpet, both are intelligent and have blue) *Dr. Fox (Unikitty!, both are intelligent) *May (Months of the Year, both are intelligent) *Know-all Nancy (Little Monsters, both have a high I.Q.) *Little Sandy/Numtum 5 (the Numtums, both have yellow, blue and are intelligent) *Aviva (Wild Kratts, both are intelligent) *Dilton Doiley (Archie series, both are smart, brainy, and intelligent) *Dot Comet (Dot., both are intelligent) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both have blue, yellow and are intelligent) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both have blonde hair, blue, are brainy, smart, and intelligent) *Susan and Mary Test (Johnny test, all three of them are smart, brainy and intelligent) *Three (Seven Little Monsters, both wear blue and yellow, are smart and intelligent) *Douglas McNoggin (Lloyd In Space, both are intelligent) *Anguirus (Godzilla series, both are intelligent) *Ridley (Metroid, both are blue, yellow and are intelligent) *Sherman Klump (Nutty Professor, both wear blue and are intelligent) *Princess Lana (Captain N The Game Master, both wear blue and yellow) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear blue and are smart) *Edmond Elephant (Peppa Pig, both are blue and are intelligent) *Drix/Drixenol (Osmosis Jones, both are intelligent) *Tammy (Kidz Bop Comic Adventures, both wear blue and are intelligent) *Godzilla (Namesake series, both are blue and are intelligent) *Gamera (Namesake series, both are blue and intelligent) *Rodan (Godzilla series, both are intelligent) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla series, both have yellow on them and are intelligent) *SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla series, both are intelligent) Gallery Lisa Loud.png|Lisa Loud Chiyo Mihama.jpg|Chiyo Mihama Blossom.png|Blossom Sailor Mercury.jpg|Sailor Mercury Know-it-all Nancy.PNG|Know-all Nancy Dorothy_Ann_a_yolk.jpg|Dorothy Dr. Bunsen Honeydew.jpg|Bunsen Honeydew Screenshot_20190413-171046_Photos.jpg|Dilton Doiley dcabtlu-66decdc8-0266-485d-aba9-2f4022c2ee3e.png|Betty Cooper Test_Twins.png|Susan & Mary Test Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Category:Main series